Caterina Valentine's Funeral
by Things-YouLove
Summary: Although memories may live forever, saying goodbye is always the hardest part *sequel to In Love And Life, read that first*


**Cat Valentine's funeral**

**Sequel to "In Love And Life"**

**Which can be seen in my stories (I can't post the link on my phone really sorry) *READ IN LOVE AND LIFE FIRST***

The sun slowly drifted through the tiny crack in the curtain, lining up across his eyes, he rolled over but it was no use, once he was awake there was no going back to sleep, he knew what today was, today was the day he would have to say his final goodbye to the girl that saved his life, he had a dream about it last night, that night, how bold and strong Cat was to make such a decision, for the right reasons.

He lifted himself from the pillow and sat at the side of his bed, on his bedside table he had a picture of Cat, with a huge smile on her face as per usual, on the back was a small message, "In the hour of need, we will do whatever it takes for the one we love" Cat had wrote that before, she had to go.

He wiped the tears that dropped against the glass, "you should be here with me Cat"

He stood up, looking at the suit that was hung on the door, he wasnt ready yet, he wasnt ready to say goodbye.

He walked downstairs, and as usual, he was greeted by an empty kitchen, no perky redhead jumping up and running over for a hug like there should be.

A few more tears hit the floor as he walked into the front room, where the same redhead should be, smiling away watching television, this shouldn't be happening, she was gone, why did she have to go?

He checked his phone, three new messages, but none from her, none with the name "Cat" at the top, with a little love heart at the end, Cat always ended her messages with one, "give a little love, you might change the world"

He scanned through the messages, not wanting to reply, he closed the messages, going back to the home screen, guess who? Cat, him and Cat, together, like it should be.

But then things went bad, his mind flashed back to that night:

"Danny get out of here" Cat screamed, confronting the gun waving moron, "and who's going to make me?" He spat back at her, "I am" her voice raised even more, he swung his hand and hit her with the gun handle, it hurt, she could feel the swelling already, she didn't want to show fear or pain, but she couldn't fight the tears from falling, "aww, is wittle Cat gonna cwy?" He asked in a baby voice, Cat couldn't say anymore, "kiss me" he moved closer, the smell of alcohol sickening in his breath, Cat suddenly flipped, she scratched across his face as hard as she could, she saw the blood run down his arm as he covered his face, she went to stand up but she stopped dead when she heard the gun go off, she turned around to see the smoking gun pointed straight at her, but she wasnt hit, at least, she didn't feel any pain, the whole room was silent, Cat looked at her feet, Beck.

He pulled himself from his thoughts as the doorbell went, Tori.

She walked in, dressed for the occasion, in black, as you should be, she didn't look her best, but she did her best to hold it together, her eyes were red, she had clearly been crying, Tori had nightmares about that night:

"What do you mean the ambulance isn't coming?" Cat screamed at her, Tori was powerless to argue, Cat sobbed louder and louder as she had no ideas on what to do, "Beck please, you're gonna be ok" Cat was frantic, if she didn't think of something soon, he was dead, the one image Tori could never shake, was when Cat looked at her for help, as if praying Tori had a solution to stop Beck dying, she looked up, her massive brown eyes sparkling as the moonlight hit her tears, it was the most beautiful sight Tori had ever seen, but it was for all the wrong reasons.

A while later, they were both ready to go, dressed for the occasion they left, to go to Cat's house, open casket before, she had to go.

Everyone was there, everyone who knew Cat, and knew what a sweet young girl she was, how cheerful she always was, even when she was upset she would put others first, like one day, she was at the beach, she was with a boy, she had gone off to buy ice cream for both of them, she skipped back carrying the two cones, only to see him kissing another girl, she just walked away, carrying the two ice cream cones, letting her tears fall free, but then she saw a young brother and sister arguing over something, "hey whats wrong?" She asked as she tried to stop them, "he called me ugly" the girl sobbed, "you shouldn't say that, no girl ever deserves that" the boy shuffled awkwardly, "say sorry" he sighed and obliged "sorry" Cat smiled slightly, "not so hard is it?" She remembered she had the cones, "I tell you what, if you promise to not argue anymore, you can have these" they both nodded in agreement "we promise" Cat giggled a little before handing them over, taking this chance to wipe her tears, "you two be nice now" Cat waved as she walked away, getting back to her own feelings, her heartbreak.

Beck walked over to the casket, Cat was there, a white blanket pulled as high as her neck, ensuring the horrible scar wouldn't be visible

Cat looked so peaceful, her hair looked so different when it wasnt in a ponytail, her eyes were closed, Beck kept hoping she might open them but she never did, she was gone.

About an hour later, they went to the cemetary, Cat's casket, now closed, loaded in the herse, a beautiful white rose floral design spelling out "Cat" rested atop

The journey was all silent, no one really wanted to say anything, they would have to do so soon enough though.

It was time for the speeches, one by one, Cat's nearest and dearest took their turn, from Cat's mother telling about the night Cat was born, to Andre telling the, rather surprising story of how Cat stoos up to the boy who was bullying him when the pair were only seven, she gave him a bloody nose and told him to never go near Andre again, feisty girl.

As the sun started to set, only one speech to go, Beck.

He stood up, and stood before the crowd, the marble white casket behind him.

"Cat, oh sweet Cat, such a beautiful girl, such a beautiful heart, never put herself first, always others, like one time at lunch, I know Cat was starving, but when she saw Tori didn't have any lunch, or money to buy any, she gave Tori her own lunch, every act of simple kindness can change the world, and that was the philosophy Cat lived by, or as she might say, give a little love and you might change the world, Cat changed me, for the better, I was the best person I could ever be with her, and the decision she made, was one of superhuman courage, to give your own life to save another, words can not describe how grateful I am, I thank her every day, she could have simply let me die, but she chose not to, she chose to put another before herself, as she always did, she was a one of a kind girl, and I know her cute brown eyes, bright red pony tail, and pearly white smile touched each and every single one of us her today, her memories will live on forever, I love you Caterina Valentine"

The casket slowly lowered, Cat was gone, finally gone, but Beck knew, somewhere, far, far away, Cat was looking down on him.

**The End**


End file.
